


Happy Bday Bden

by I_heard_you_heal_fast



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 800 words of smut but that's it promise, Breakfast, Brendon's flexible, Brendon's mom is a bitch in this, Coffee, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Birthday Brendon Urie, It's basically a day of spoiling Brendon, Jon walker is a child, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, More flexible than me I cant even touch my toes, She's just a mentioned charecter, Smut, Smut in the bunks, The split never happened, birthday gifts, hand holding, i wrote this in one day, it's probably not that good, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_heard_you_heal_fast/pseuds/I_heard_you_heal_fast
Summary: "So before we wrap things up tonight, we have a speical song to sing, today's Brendon's birthday and we were wondering if you guys would like to help us sing to him." More cheers from the crowd before everyone started singing. Brendon looked over at Ryan and smiled at him.





	Happy Bday Bden

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Brendon!
> 
> I don't even know what this oneshot is. It's basically 4000 words of Brendon being spoiled for the day. Also the date I mention at the end might not match up but I dont care.
> 
> It's probably not edited that well and there are lots of typos 
> 
> *In this story, the split never happened*

Brendon streached, he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth of being wrapped around Ryan for a bit longer. He felt Ryan's fingers in his hair and sometimes touching the side of his face. "Are you awake?" Ryan asked but he didn't stop playing with his hair.

"No," Brendon muttered the tired response half into his pillow.

"It's time to get up," Ryan rolled over but Brendon still clung to him, still eyes closed and heavy with sleep.

"Ryan no. Stay, sleep." Ryan looked back over at Brendon and chuckled. Brendon opened his eyes to a kiss on his cheek.

"Spence and Jon made coffee." Ryan told Brendon, untangling him from the blankets.

Brendon pulled them back, "Cold.. Ry c'mon, sleep. I don't want coffee."

"B, do you know what day it is?" Ryan asked when Brendon closed his eyes again. The brunette was suprised Brendon wasn't counting down to today. Well, he knew he was because Brendon would tell him every night before they went to bed. _Three more days_ ; then _two more days_ ; then _one more day_. Finally last night; _Ry, Ry, it's tomorrow. Are you excited?_ with a wide grin. He probably just forgot since he had woken up with the intent to go back to sleep.

"Um... Thursday?"

"Yeah," Ryan smiled, laying on top of Brendon, trapping him under the blankets. "And what about the date?"

Brendon whined, "Too sleepy to think," pressed his lips to Ryan's and pulled his boyfriend close.

"I'll give you a hint." Ryan bumped his nose against Brendon's, "Happy Birthday."

Brendon peeked an eye open at that, "Wait, what--" then he reached for his phone to check the date.

"I can't believe you forgot. You reminded my every night for two weeks." Ryan laughed and ran his fingers through Brendon's hair. Brendon's cheeked colored, but Ryan was smiling and Brendon couldn't help but smile back.

"I got you something, but you have to get up before I give it to you." Ryan got off the bed and pulled Brendon's blanket's away.

"I am up," Brendon sat up, blinking a few times, "see?"

"Is that my sweater?" Ryan asked, it obviously was his. It was too big on Brendon, it fell loosely around Brendon's upper thighs and hid his hands inside the sleeves. The light gray of it contrasting with the dark blue of Brendon's pajama pants with the superman logo on the side of them. He still managed to look cute

"Yep," Brendon said proudly, bouncing out of bed with more energy than he seemed to have two minutes ago.

Ryan rolled his eyes and told Brendon to hurry up and get ready.

He dug around in his suitcase for the pair of pants that looked the cleanest. He almsot pulled out a shirt but decided that he like Ryan's sweater better. He quickly threw off his bottoms and wiggled into the jeans, barely buttoning them before turning to Ryan and smiling.

Brendon scrambled off to the hotel bathroom to brush his teeth, greatful he had showered last night. He was curious as to what Ryan got him, he knew it was a bit childish to be this excited for his birthday but he couldn't help it. Birthdays were always so fun when he was a kid but those days were gone now, his family was mad at him. He frowned at himself in the mirror, he wasn't supposed to think about that today. Today he was gonna have fun, even if his parents couldn't so much as text him a happy birthday.

When he got back to Ryan, he sat on the bed. Ryan had this bright smile on his face and he watched the brunette go to the other side of the bed and pull out a big messily wrapped box. Brendon smiled and accepted the gift, tearing the paper off.

Under the paper was a white box with an acoustic guitar on the front of it. "Ry.." Brendon said, touching the picture on the front as if it was fake.

"Do you like it?"

"This had to cost a lot, how much--"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it--"

Ryan cut him off with a kiss, "Brendon, shut up. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Brendon smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Ryan's lips. "Thank you." Then he glanced down at Ryan's lips and he couldn't help himself. He pulled Ryan on top of him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Thier lips slid together and Ryan held Brendon's face and Brendon couldn't think of a better way to wake up on his birthday.

"Love you."

"You too. Now get up before the coffee is cold."

"How did you even get this here, cause it wasn't in your suitcase because I carried that up here for your lazy ass." Brendon asked, hesitantly lacinghis fingers with Ryan's on the short walk to their fiend's hotel. He knew Ryan was worried about fans seeing them holding hands, it made Brendon sad sometimes but Ryan always made up for it with cuddles and kisses.

"I bought it and had Pete hold onto it and bring it here once you fell asleep."

The coffee was cold by the time they got there but Jon had put it in the microwave for them. "Spencer made it," Jon told them and Brendon frowned. Spencer never put enough sugar, he always said if he did, it made Brendon to hyper. He was suprised when he took a sip that it was exactly right, just enough suagr. He sent a thankful smile over to Spencer and made a mental note to annoy Jon later and not Spencer.

Spencer brought out three gift bags with tissue paper shoved in them. Brendon smiled and accepted the bags gratefully. "The blue one's from Spencer, the green one from me and the red one from Ryan."

"You guys better not have got me gag gifts." Brendon smiled and Jon told him to just open them.

He opened Spencer's first, a pair of new sungalsses and a video game controller was inside. "I stepped on your old pair of sunglasses, sorry, Jon helped me hide the evidence."

"I was looking for those you ass."

"Well it's kinda your fault for leaving them on the floor." Spencer smiled.

"And the controller?"

"Yours is broken."

"It's fine,"

Spencer rolled his eyes, one of the bottons on it had fallen out and another one of them didn't work. Brendon had thrown it at the wall a few times too.

He opened Jon's gifts, video games. Brendon smiled, "Porn dvds?" Which earned him a smack on the arm from Ryan.

"Might be one hiding in there," Jon winked and smiled, as Brendon put the video games back in the bag.

He opened Ryan's bag last, a notebook sat inside. It was a small notebook with nice binding on the side and had a pretty, colorful design on the front cover. Brendon smiled again, "How did you know I needed a new one?"

"You old notebook doesn't even have a front cover anymore." Ryan shook his head and pressed his lips quickly to Brendon's. Spencer fake gagged at them but Jon pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up.

They sat and talked for a while, until Jon mentioned food.

"IHop?" Brendon suggested as he checked the time on his phone, also checking for a message or call from his family only to disappoint himself when there was none.

They all agreed to it, called Zack and told him where they were going so he didn't freak out and assume they were kidnapped by fangirls like last time they went out to eat and didn't tell him.

Brendon hugged Jon and Spencer, thanking them for the gifts before they left. They walked a few blocks from the hotel to the IHop. Spencer and Jon walking ahead of Ryan and Brendon, the two laughing and talking.

"Thank you for the gifts." Brendon said, walking with his shoulder pressed against Ryan's but not holding his hand. He knew people wouldn't leave them alone if they were caught holding hands.

Ryan didn't say anything acknowledging Brendon's thank you, just suprised the boy and took Brendon's hand in his own. He placed a kiss to Brendon's knuckles and let their intertwined fingers fall into the space between them. Ryan gently swung thier hands back and forth, his cheeks pink but a smile present on his face. Brendon really wanted to kiss him, he debated it, then placed a soft kiss to Ryan's cheek.

Ryan didn't let go of Brendon's hand, even when the waitress at IHop glanced at their hands and gave an unconfterable, forced smile. It made Brendon's face turn red, he almost let go but Ryan gave his hand a squeeze. And Brendon couldn't remember a time where he cared what anyone thought of him, espically a stranger. So he smiled back brightly at her and held Ryan's hand until they got to their table.

Conversation died down after they ordered food. Brendon ended up on his phone, reading though old text messgaes from his mom. She had wished him a good tour two months after their first tour started. Brendon had answered it with a thanks. The next messgae was four months after the last, asking Brendon if he wanted to come home for a vist. His mom never answered back to him when he said after the tour he could.

There was only one message for their second tour, it was her asking how he was doing and where he had stayed after the first tour because he hadn't come home. He told her he was fine, and that he had rented an apartment with Ryan.

Their third tour had been only one set of messgaes, like the last time. He had thought inviting his mom to their Vegas show was a bad idea, but she never responded.

Their fourth tour, he had sent a message wishing her a happy birthday. No reply.

There were messages in between each tour wishing her Merry Christmas, Happy New Years and stuff like that but eventually she stopped responding.

He didn't have time to finsihing look at the few other messages for their last few tours because Jon spoke from the other side if the table.

"Brendon, you okay?" Brendon realized he probably had been frowning at him phone.

Brendon shurgged, turning his phone off.

"Were you texting your mom again?"

"No," he got a disbelieving look from all three of his bandmates. "I was just reading."

"Bren, don't do that to yourself, if your mom wants to be a bitch, let her. If she texts you, she texts you. If she doesn't, she doesn't." Ryan told him, placing his hand on Brendon's leg, they've had this conversation a few times.

"She's my mom though and I don't want to just... ignore her."

"She's ignoring you. You still text her on holidays and birthdays, right?" Jon asked, waiting for Brendon to nod before he continuted. "You haven't talked to her in five years. The way I see it is she's mad at you, even if she is maybe you should just try and call her."

Brendon frowned, he'd never tried calling. He always got too anxious and he never knew what he should say. _"Hi mom, know we haven't talked in over eight-ish years but just calling to apologize for basically telling you that I don't believe in god and then just leaving on tour. Love you. Oh and by the way, I would enjoy a happy birthday text, it's not that hard. Bye now."_

"Enough with that," Ryan said, "food should be here soon."

Jon ended up asking for a kids menu. The lady gave him a weird look but gave him one anyways.

"What the fuck, Jon?" Brendon laughed as Jon took out the crayons and started a game of tic-tac-toe with Brendon. It made the wait for food a lot shorter and got Brendon's mind off of things.

Brendon decided the waitress was a bitch when she set a plate of food on top of the kids menu they were writing on in the middle of the table.

Once everyone got their plates, Brendon dumped all four kinds of syrup on his pancakes. A happy smile on his lips as he ate and joked around with his friends.

*

After eating, Spencer and Jon carried the leftovers back to the hotel since Ryan and Brendon were going to go 'exploring'. Brendon thought it was fun to walk around new cities and try to find things that were different from what you were use to. Ryan liked looking around at all the buildings and sights around them.

Brendon bounced around, a step ahead of Ryan. Ryan laughed, already knowing Brendon had more enegry than usual from the sugary coffee and all the syrup he had ate. Ryan smiled, "B, slow down. We have until the show to explore." Brendon nodded, smiling still but slowing his pace and matching with Ryan's footsteps.

They walked around for about an hour before Brendon got bored and they walked back to hotel. They had to move their things to the bus anyways, they needed to drive to the venue. Thankfully, it wasn't too far, only about an hour drive. Ryan grabbed Brendon's hand, for the third time today as they walked.

"Why do you keep doing that- not that I'm complaining- but I thought you didn't want to hold hands in public."

"It's fine. No one's around."

"What about the waitress in IHop?"

Ryan shrugged, pink cheeks again. "She was a bitch."

Brendon nodded, leaning against Ryan as they walked back.

Brendon layed himself over Spencer and Jon, his torso arcoss Spencer's lap and his legs across Jon's. He was expecting to be pushed to the ground, but only go a little bit of bitching from Spencer.

"Movie?"

"Sure," Jon said before Spencer could bitch about it.

"I choose?" Brendon asked, already thinking about what movie he wanted.

"Your movies are boring." Spencer informed him.

"You're boring." Brendon stuck his tongue out and Spencer flicked his ear.

Brendon got up and chose a movie anyways, then squished in between Spencer and Ryan on the couch in their small tour bus.

He fell asleep halfway though the movie.

*

He woke up to Ryan kissing his face, "Spencer and Jon are gone, they'll be back soon. We start driving in an hour."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ryan kissed down Brendon's face to his neck, pulling Brendon's collar aside and leaving a hickey. Brendon tipped his head to the side, shutting his eyes. "They're gonna kill us if we do anything on the couch."

"We could cram in the bunks." Ryan suggested.

Brendon would mutter something about Ryan being lucky he was flexible but Ryan's lips were on his neck again.

"The make up crew is gonna hate you."

"No, they're gonna hate you, it's your neck," Ryan said, leaving one more hickey right about Brendon's collar and pulling the younger boy to the bunks.

They layed there for a long time, their legs twisted together and Ryan straddling Brendon. Ryan didn't stop with the hickeys until Brendon was a moaning mess under him. Brendon shut his eyes, threading his fingers through Ryan's hair to keep him where he was.

Brendon undid Ryan's jeans with shaky hands and did the same to his own, both of them struggling to get their jeans off because of the small area they were shoved into. Ryan took his own shirt off and Brendon could barely sit up when Ryan helped him to take off his (Ryan's) sweater.

Ryan kissed a trail down Brendon's chest, not being able to move enough to go down to the waist of his boxers. Brendon shut his eyes when Ryan pulled down his boxers. Ryan was rushing but he probably didn't want to get caught by Spencer or Jon.

Ryan's hand was quickly seaching for the lube that they kept in between the wall and the mattress. Taking both of their boxers off and spreading Brendon's legs a bit but his foot almost slipped off the bunk. Ryan muttered something past his quiet laughing that sounded like 'careful'. Brendon huffed but was quickly cut off by a small grunt when Ryan pressed two fingers inside him. It's been a while since they've done this, what with being so busy on tour. Brendon wishes he could lay down a bit more comfortably and enjoy it a little more but if they got caught by Jon and Spencer.. Jon would probably laugh, but Spencer- they would never hear the end of it.

Ryan pushed another finger in, Brendon squirmed around. He wanted to pull Ryan down to kiss him but there probably wasn't enough room. Brendon squirmed a bit more when Ryan twisted his fingers and grabbed Brendon's cock with his other hand. He was stroking gently and slowly, barely there touches driving Brendon crazy. He wasn't sure if he should push his hips up into Ryan's hand or down onto his fingers.

"I think that's enough, yeah?" Ryan asked.

Brendon just groaned at the empty feeling when Ryan pulled his fingers out, the hand on his cock still not stopping. Brendon shut his eyes at the teasing pleasure, Ryan was touching lightly enough that Brendon could only feel his hand moving. It was moving too slowly to get Brendon to an actual release anytime soon. Brendon whined at Ryan, reaching for Ryan's shoulders and pulling him close. Ryan layed flat on top of Brendon, kissing him now since they were close enough.

The kiss didn't last nearly long enough before Ryan was pulling away and carefully hooking Brendon's legs over his shoulder. Ryan was careful, they hadn't done anything in the bunks in a while. He hoped Brendon was still as flexible as he use to be.

He slowly leaned forward, giving Brendon time to adjust to the feeling of his muscle being pulled like that.

"You okay, B?"

Brendon hummed and nodded his head after a moment, his legs feeling numb. He was basically folded in half now but Ryan was close enough to kiss again, so that was a plus.

Ryan pushed himself in and waited until he bottomed out to finally press his lips to Brendon's. It was messy, their lips sliding together and Ryan's hips working in uneven thrusts. Brendon was still moaning into Ryan's mouth and sliding their tongues together.

Ryan's hand found its way back to Brendon's cock, gripping tight and moving in fast strokes. Brendon moaned into the older's mouth, trying to warn him he wouldn't last long like this but Ryan was already letting go inside him. His hand slowing on Brendon's cock until he regained himself and pulled out.

Brendon couldn't feel anything past the desprate urge to come. He almost thought he was going to have to remind Ryan of that, but the brunette was telling him to sit up. Brendon couldn't help but obey, proping his pillow up against the wall and leaning on it.

The brunette was quick to suck a hickey on each of Brendon's inner thighs. Then trial his tongue up his cock and slowly swollow him down, Brendon hand been embarrassed to admit that he came before Ryan had taken him hallway. He moaned some broken off, breathy version of Ryan's name.

They both spent a minute panting and staring at eachother, "I love you." Ryan muttered cuddling his cheek into Brendon's hip.

"You too," and he tugged Ryan into another kiss before they had to get dressed.

*

An hour and a half before the show in some random town and Pete called, the two of them had been talking for a while and Brendon got bored of listening to only half of the conversation. Brendon went to go find Spencer or Jon to see if they wanted to play video games or watch a movie.

"No Brendon, we're gonna be there in like fifteen minutes. Just wait."

They've all known Brendon for almost ten years and they should all know that he can't do that. "Please, just one game, I'm bored."

"And I don't care." Spencer said and Jon glared at him.

"C'mon, It's my birthday. We can play one of the games Jon get me unless--" he was gonna add 'unless they were really porn' but Ryan came from the bunks.

"Pete got us a hotel tonight." He announced, "He said it's a nice hotel, not like too expensive but nicer than what we've been staying at."

Ryan smiled and continued, "Also the day off tomorrow, we were supposed to go to a few interviews but he cancelled them."

"And that conversation too you an hour?" Brendon asked, leaning back against Ryan.

"It was fifteen minutes."

"Same thing."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Pete said Happy Birthday and good luck on the show."

Brendon smiled, bouncing over to the couch and sitting in between Spencer and Jon. "So," he said after a second, "what about that video game. We still have ten minutes."

"Yeah, yeah." Jon said, turing to tv on and handing Brendon a controller.

*

Brendon bounced around, singing loudly into the microphone. He bounced all over stage, purposely staying close to Jon for a while then back over to the center if the stage. Most people would find it intimidating, singing in front of so many people but Brendon loved it. Love the rush if adrenaline it gave him.

The next song started and he found himself next to Ryan, sharing the microphone with him. Their faces were close and they would be closer but Ryan's guitar was in the way.

They wrapped up their last song, Brendon sharing the microphone with Ryan again. His throat was starting to get sore and he wanted some water, and he was fucking tired. Tired enough to not want to race the others and call first shower.

"So before we wrap things up tonight, we have a speical song to sing," Ryan's voice rang out, and Brendon had almost forgot, again. In his defense, he was tired..

"Today's Brendon's birthday-" loud cheers cut Ryan off and Brendon smiled, holding his mic stand with both hands and leaving his weight on it. "-and we were wondering if you guys would like to help us sing to him."

More cheers from the crowd before everyone started singing. Brendon looked over at Ryan and smiled at him. He couldn't have been more happy today.

*

Ryan's neat handwriting took up a page of the notebook he had got for his birthday.

_When we first met back in '04 I thought you were just some nerdy kid in highschool (you can't blame me, you wore red galsses and had a lavender jacket). I didn't think you were even capable of making breakfast by yourself, let alone being in a band. My band. that's what I called it when I was eighteen, my band. Now it's our band; mine, your's, Jon's, Spencer's. Ours. It feels so different than when I first met you, I hadn't thought anything of you._

_Then when you sang at that one pratice we had.. well, you were still that nerdy kid in highschool with red galsses and a lavender jacket that could sing (lavender, not purple. I remember you telling me that)._

_I  remember the day Spencer wasn't home when I needed him and I told you about my dad because I needed someone. You thanked me for trusting you and then hugged me. Everyday for two weeks you asked me if I needed a hug, no matter how many times I told you no you still hugged me. Now you were the nerdy kid in highschool with red galsses, a lavender jacket that could sing and had a real big heart._

_We kissed a month after I told you about my dad, May 24, 2004. I had been confused but then I had realized how attached I had grown to you since the beginning of everything._

_A lot happened from that time to the second tour we had- like our first date, our second kiss, our first 'I have feelings for you' moment and so much more- but I remember all the fights we had during the second tour and I remember you always being sad after them. I'm happy they didn't cause a break up. With the band or with us._

_I remember the first time I told you that I loved you, I remember being so scard after I said it but now it's something we say so easily to each other. It was when we were up late, watching a movie cause you couldn't sleep. I was playing with your hair and I couldn't help but say it. You said it back so easily. I love hearing those words._

_Anyways, I need to stop before I take up too much room in your new notebook, hope you like it by the way._

_What i'm trying to say is you're not just the nerdy kid in highschool with red galsses, a lavender jacket that could sing and had a real big heart. I mean you still are but.. now. Now you're just my Brendon._

_Loveyoulots,_ _Ryan_

 


End file.
